


You Are My World

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Evan knows Jonathan wanted to hear those three words out loud so it would make him feelspecial.Those three words would make Jonathan feel that he's the only living thing in the world that matters.Those three words to make Evan acknowledge that he can't live or continue his life without him.





	You Are My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

"I love you," Jonathan said as he leaned against Evan while walking down a bridge that was cover with snow. 

Evan smiled and grabbed Jonathan's waist and push him in front of him. Now both teens are now waddling through the bridge, giggling and enjoying the fresh icy breeze that's hitting against their warm sweater.

Evan was fond of how caring his blue eyes boyfriend is. He couldn't help but to pull Jonathan closer to his chest and bury his face into Jonathan's neck. 

Jonathan giggled a bit more. Enjoying the warm kitten kisses that Evan gave him.

"I love you too," Evan whispered to Jonathan. 

Jonathan couldn't stop himself from revealing a huge smile and turned around to look into Evan's chocolate cover eyes.  
Jonathan gave a peck to Evan's lip and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, prove it. Scream to the world that you love me." Jonathan said and felt Evan gently placed his forehead against his own, rubbed his nose with his.

Evan knows Jonathan wanted to hear those three words out loud so it would make him feel  
special.

Those three words that would make Jonathan feel that he's the only living thing in the world that matters. 

Those three words to make Evan acknowledge that he can't live or continue his life without him.

Evan smoothly placed his cold hand on Jonathan's left cheek. Feeling how Jonathan would lean into his touch. Evan gave a little quick kiss onto Jonathan's nose, causing Jonathan to blush and giggle.

"I love you," Evan said ever so softly. As his words are so fragile that it can break, Evan whispered again, "I love you, Jonathan. With all my heart. There's nothing in the world that change that. No matter what. I will still love you."

And with that, Evan saw his boyfriend trying to fight back his tears. Jonathan's eyes slowly starting to turn red. Evan gave his boyfriend a soft smile and kissed him. The kiss was warm and passionate. 

Jonathan can tell how much love Evan was giving with that small kiss. But at the same time, Jonathan couldn't help to be a bit sad.

Evan was first to break the kiss and brushed off the little pile of snow that was on Jonathan's soft hair. Jonathan was full of happiness and a tear escaped from his eyes.

Jonathan can feel the icy breeze trailing and push the tear droplet.

Jonathan tried to hide his face but Evan gently lifted Jonathan's chin and whipped the tear way.

Jonathan pulled Evan into a warm hug. Wrapping his arms on Evan's neck while Evan wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist. Evan felt Jonathan shivered a bit from the icy breeze and he pulled Jonathan closer to him.

Jonathan let out a heavy sigh and placed his head on Evan's chest, breathing the fresh icy air and Evan's scent. Jonathan felt another soft kiss placed on his head, making Jonathan look into Evan's brown eyes. He knew that he can't get enough of those honey brown-chocolate color eyes.

Silence fell upon them but it wasn't awkward. It was welcoming. Both of them stood there quietly,  
staring into each other eyes. Like the ocean blue eyes clashing with the earthy brown eyes.

"Why did you whisper it?" Jonathan whispered.

Evan smiled and turned Jonathan around. Now hugging Jonathan from the back.

Evan made sure that Jonathan was watching the only source of light that was battling the darkness. Jonathan saw how beautiful the sky looked. How the midnight blue being laminated by the white light that the moon was producing. 

The night sky took Jonathan's breathe away. It was perfect. Just like that man that was holding him firmly. 

Jonathan nearly forgot what he said until he heard Evan whisper into his ear. "That's because you are my world."

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted another work :) I am very pleased with this one and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this. Also, thank you for taking your time won reading it! Love y'all <3
> 
> ~Lui
> 
> P.S. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


End file.
